Phantom Finn Uprising
by Phantom Finn
Summary: The Land of ooO, a world found through the mirrors of the happy Land of Ooo, lies in a terrible state of darkness as Phantom Finn rules with an iron fist. His seemingly endless rule, however, is soon to be tested by a rebellious force of outcasts on the outskirts of this terrible Candy Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

The Land of Ooo is a colorful place; full of joyous, happy people and protected by great warriors. Worries cease to exist as all candy people look out amongst the rolling green hills on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. In Ooo, just being alive makes it difficult to be upset. Looking at this society, one could argue that somewhere there must exist a contrast. It only makes sense that a world like this must balance somehow. It appears on the surface that there may not be a world to level out the happiness in Ooo, but the surface is not where one should look to find darkness. Darkness can only be found when looking deeper. Almost as deep as looking, not at, but through, a... mirror.

Through the mirrors one can find a world that appears almost identical to his own. However, when he looks away from the mirror, a man can no longer see what occurs on the other side. Looking through these mirrors, we can find a completely different world. In this inverted land, choices have been made quite differently with the outcomes more disparate still. Through the looking glass, we find ooO. A subtle difference in name does not credit the wicked lack of judgment that led to a throne, a military, and a tyrant so bloodthirsty that a revolution itself fears rising against Him.

This tyrant is familiar to many, but loved by none. A hero in the Land of Ooo, it is shocking to see where decisions have led him in this upside-down society. Atop the Royal Tower in the Candy Kingdom sits a throne. The throne of Phantom Finn, the dictator that rules heavily over this militarized region. His title was well earned. A specter on the battlefield, his tactics left him unseen as he progressed. Forward. Around. Behind. He and his armies; they were a phantom. And they were unmatched. Seated at his side, as a royal guard, we find Jake, a merciless hell hound with no mind of his own. He acts without thought or reason at the command of his master. Within the walls of the tower resides the Queen of ooO. Queen Bubblegum, though for a long time hesitant, was forced into marriage at the hand of Phantom Finn himself and finally learned to accept her fate.

These three heads of a war bent society keep the land in a constant state of despair. Candy people work until they are nothing but sugar. Where a hole appears in the presence of death, it is filled by science. Queen Bubblegum works in labs to create candy people with factory-like efficiency. When released into the dank, unforgiving atmosphere at the foot of the Palace, these candy slaves find themselves working a job left behind by a sweet necrotic release. These citizens never grasp the idea of free will and work with one hundred percent of their energy and potential. Though the system is productive, the people along the borders of the Candy Kingdom look across with disgust.

The grounds surrounding this sugary cesspool are tainted by the outcasts of the Kingdom. The ones found unfit to live within the walls were forced out to live in the forests surrounding them. Although the forests seem to be devoid of hope, a project sits in its infant stages. A project conceived for a single purpose leading to the downfall of a power hungry king. This rebellion, though fearful of the seemingly endless control of the oppressor and his armies, is headed by the only one with the power to dethrone him. The only one cast out due to sheer anxiety. On the outskirts of the Kingdom, the former hero of ooO, Billy, brings together anyone with the will to see this empire crumble.


	2. Chapter 2

The foliage in which these rising heroes are forced to reside proves to be a sufficient cover for them to gather and discuss the project's progress. In the darkest corner of the forest, a makeshift table sits, consisting of a fallen tree and six stumps around it used as chairs. Each of these stumps is assigned to a member of the committee. At the northern end, Billy is seated, giving him a clear view of the entire table. Directly across at the southern end, Billy's second-in-command, Flame Princess, sits with a field of vision as clear as his own. To Billy's left, the former Earl of Lemongrab stares across the table at Peppermint Butler as each awaits the meeting's initiation. Next to Lemongrab sits Marceline with Beemo, casing deteriorating and wires exposed, seated across from her. This group of exiles, brought together by their own motives, lives only to see its motivator thrown to the ground in a mixture of blood, dirt, and tears.

Any communication amongst the team members slowly ceases as Billy raises his hand to signal the start of the meeting. Everyone looks in his direction to see an almost humorous image of titanic gray-green legs bent with knees nearly touching his chin. Being forced to sit so closely to the ground had done no favors for his hulking frame. Nevertheless, the group sat, suppressing laughter, as their commander began to speak.

"These people that you see among you are each a victim just as much as another. We have all been forced out of our homes and pushed to the outside of these walls against our will," Billy communicated with a powerful, yet calming tone. "We have our own reasons for joining together and without knowing each individual incentive, we can't really grow as a single unit. That's why I have decided that, for this first meeting, we will each tell why we have been cast out into the Trees so that each person can know who the others truly are. As the initiator of this exercise, it is only fair that I give the first explanation." He stood to his feet and the eyes of every individual around the tree followed upward as this behemoth rose to his full stature. They had all seen him before, but sitting on stumps at near ground level gave them a brand new perspective on how tall Billy truly was.

Billy closed his eyes as he gathered together exactly how to explain his situation and why he had been banished from the kingdom. His eyes opened slowly and he began to speak once again.

"I was once a hero. I was this kingdom's hero, and under my watch, this entire region was as safe and happy as it could be." Billy drew a deep breath and it caught in his chest as memories of a joyous land rushed back into his mind. "The candy people, the animals, even some of the plants trusted in me and looked up to me in hopes that I would be able to keep them from harm for their own eternity. However, each and every one of them was putting their trust into the wrong person." His eyes seemed to shutter as moisture built up in his eyes. The group continued to look up with mixed emotions; fear that their leader may not have the resolve to lead them against this monster and empathy for what he was feeling. Each one of them knew similar pain. That's why they were here in the first place. He continued, his voice not showing an ounce of what they knew he felt. "When this beast and his companions rose to power, I was still keeping this land safe. As they sat behind closed doors, I fought creatures that would tear that palace asunder. Finally, when Finn was nearing his most powerful point, he saw what I was doing. I would have given my life for anyone within those walls. At the time, I would have even sacrificed myself to keep Finn alive. That scared him. He saw me as a threat. I simply wanted to see this place smile, yet he was paranoid enough to believe that I wanted to take his power from him. So, as soon as he had the means, I was cast out. I was thrown to the dirt under this canopy and never again allowed entrance to the Candy Kingdom. So now, I will make his fear a truth. I know that with the help of each one of you, we can see the sun shine on these green grounds again. I won't stop until I see that blonde boy's face smashed into the ground." With those last words, his voice broke and he feel back to his seat, this time his legs crossing as he realized it would be more comfortable for him. His head rose and a single tear stopped short of falling from his cheek as he looked across to Flame Princess and nodded his head, declaring that it was her turn to speak.

Flame Princess stood to her feet just as Billy had and was shown the same attention he had been given. She already knew what was going to be said on her behalf. That was part of the reason Billy chose her to work as his second. She may be hotheaded, but she always seemed to plan ahead. She found the location to meet, she spoke to Billy about her exile before the group had even been assembled. She knew that something was going to be done to this tyrant, whether she had a team or not.

Flame Princess began to speak, her soft voice carrying gently over the ears of everyone around the fallen tree. "I am the Flame Princess and, quite frankly, I probably shouldn't be here, just as some of you shouldn't. I never lived in the Candy Kingdom. My home is actually pretty far from here. I'm stuck here without a way out as the candy marksmen on top of the towers refuse to let me step outside of the boundaries that the Trees create. I was here on what seemed like business. As evil as my father is, and as powerful as he seems to be, he saw how quickly the Candy Kingdom was becoming a threat. Finn is a strong leader. The people he ruled over loved him until he began forcing them to work unreasonably hard. Now, even though the people aren't happy, they are threatening. So, I was sent here on a diplomatic operation. As you all probably know, the flame people are not the most gracious or polite people, so my mission was, more than anything, one of seduction. I was sent to form a bond with this kingdom through a relationship with the Phantom. We had not yet heard about his relationship with the Bubblegum Princess. When I arrived I was skeptical as to whether I could deal with a relationship with him or not. He seemed so serious. I'm young. I didn't want a serious relationship. But, as I got to know him better through the short time that we spent together, I developed quite a crush." The flames on her head representing her long, upwardly flowing hair grew dimmer as her feelings began to surface. "I liked him. He was fun. Behind those walls, he didn't seem like such a bloodthirsty freak. Unfortunately, the Queen made an appearance just as I really started to like him." She looked up at the leaves above her, remembering everything that happened in the few moments following the meeting. She didn't want to be stuck under these trees, but the Queen gave her no other option. "She looked at us both and, with a calm rage, gave an ultimatum. Either I was to leave the walls that moment and never return, or I was to be extinguished." The anger grew stronger as her flames grew brighter. She looked back down at the ground and repressed her feeling to avoid burning the grass around her more than she already had. "I stepped outside of those walls and looked back as the gates closed, but as I moved further toward the light on the other side of the trees, arrows with rock candy tips shot into the ground around me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't take a step into the clearing. I was forced into these trees, forced to stay so that I couldn't return home to share news of the failed binding."

Her story finally drawing closed, she looked over to Lemongrab giving him permission to speak his story, and then sitting back down at her stump. Lemongrab, with what seemed to be insanity in his wide eyes, stood up and began speaking wildly. His loud voice and obnoxious tone made it almost painful to hear him out, but out of respect for the group, each member sat, clenching their teeth as he began shrieking his story.

"I... am the Earl of LemonGRAB. I was meant to control much of my own land. I was an experiment from, mmmmmm, the Queen's LAB! She created meeeEEEE... for her own selfish pleasure. She looked at me like a freak. She knew there was something wrong with me..." The insanity in his eyes seemed to subside as his tone grew steadier and clearer. The people around the table began listening intently and the communication became much easier to bear. "The Queen created me as a joke. She told me that if anything were to happen to her, that I would be needed to, mmmmm, look over the Kingdom and rule in her place. I was naïve. I had just been created and knew almost nothing of the place. Only the things that she had told me. I did not know there was any ruler but her, and she spoke to me as if there never was. She made me very, mmmm, unstable. I know that I have trouble communicating. She would look at me and laugh as my anger seemed to spiral out of control and it became harder and harder to control my tone and, mmmm, volume." Lemongrab looked almost pained as he fought to control his voice; control his emotion. "The Queen made me simply to laugh at my pain. She, mmmmmm, deserves no respect from anyone. She is a cruel Queen. An evil Queen. She creates only for pleasure and power. The Queen, mmmmm, deserves to DIIIE!..." With those last few words, Lemongrab, a solemn look and wide eyed expression on his face, sat back down awaiting the next person to stand and take the floor.

Each of the remaining members looked to Billy as he pointed in Peppermint Butler's direction. The Queen's former butler stood atop the stump he had been sitting on to have his words carry across to each one attending. His beady black eyes seemed to gaze into eternity, making his peers uncomfortable. There was, however, a reason for this. The former aid to the queen, he had been so close to the royal leaders. His story may not have been more personal than the others', but to be amongst a group so set on destroying all that he had known was not an easy truth to bear. He understood, however, that all of this had to be done, so even so soon after his exile, the Butler opened up to give his story to each one there.


End file.
